The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
Typically, a shelf is a flat horizontal surface used for display and storage. Often, shelves include a flat horizontal plane which is used in a home, business, store, or elsewhere to hold items that are being displayed, stored, or offered for sale. The shelf is often raised off the ground and usually anchored/supported on its shorter length sides by brackets, columns, or pillars.
In many instances, shelves are used to retain multiple items on a flat surface. However, the items positioned on the shelf may be scattered along the flat surface; and thereby difficult to find. Further, in cases of storing items in moving vehicles, such as recreational vehicles and boats, the items can fall off the shelf when the vehicle leans in a direction, accelerates, or decelerates suddenly.
Often, shelving systems lack adjustability, aesthetics, flexibility of use, and functionality; thus limiting the consumer and forcing the user to make permanent storage choices. Further, many shelving systems require significant assembly, which users may not be competent in assembling. Often the shelf assembly is not intuitive and requires detailed instructions and tools, along with mechanical ability to read and follow instructions.
Other proposals have involved shelving systems. The problem with these shelving systems is that they do not organize the items to create easy to find groups or tiers of items. Also, the items are not securely retained on the shelf. Even though the above cited shelving systems meet some of the needs of the market, an adjustable organizational system for single and multi-tiered cabinets that segregates items inside a cabinet, and on different tiers of shelves, and further segregates the items into size-dependent groups through use of length adjustable, resilient straps is still desired.